The Interrogation
by AnaLeeBR
Summary: Cabanela drives Yomiel into the corner of despair during his interrogation. Yomiel is worried about his fiancée being left alone if he is arrested. Detailed scene of what happened during Yomiel's interrogation.


"Now, you be a goood boy and tell me everything you know." The detective in white said calmly, standing in front of the young man, a hand casually resting on his waist.

"Please, Detective! I swear! I don't know anything about it! Please, you have to believe me! I-I would never…"

Yomiel slammed his fists on the table, tears soaking his face as his eyes looked desperatly towards the detective in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was being suspected of being a spy. He thought that joining this project would be good for him, that he could finally use his advanced knowledge in computer science to a good use… And now there he was, being accused of a crime he would never dare to commit! He felt the salty taste of tears going down his throat as he thought of Sissel… His beloved Sissel, the woman he was about the marry the next week. Their wedding was already planned and just as he thought his life couldn't be any better, this terrible incident had to happen. What would Sissel think of him? What if he was found guilty? Sissel would never dare to marry a criminal; she would be heartbroken - she had just recently lost her father, now her fiancé would be incarcerated and condemned as a spy. It would be too much for her to bear… He had to find a way to get out of this, for her sake.

"Please… Detective, I-"

"Weeeell… If you don't want to talk, then things can become reeeaaally bad for you…" The detective spoke again with that annoying sing voice, looking so calm and relaxed as if psycologically torturing a man wasn't a big deal to him

Yomiel felt his heart tightening in his chest. Was there any way to convince this man that he was innocent?

"Detective, please… I have no reason to lie! I-I have a fiancée a-and… W-we are about ot get married next week- I w-would never dare to-"

The detective in white came closer now, supporting himself onto the table, looking threateningly into the young programmer's eyes through the black shades "Then I guess if you want to see her again, it's better that you cooperate with us, or eeeelse…."

Yomiel tensed. This man had no heart? He was openly crying and begging him and yet the detective still didn't believe him! Worse, he was threatening him now! In a last, desperate attempt to convince him, Yomiel slammed his fists in the table again, not caring anymore about the flood of tears that were coming out from his eyes.

"Detective, I'm telling ya! I don't know anything about it!"

"Fine, fiiine. You're under no obligation to talk, of course. But if you don't, the Special Investigation Unit can make the reeest of your life a living hell…" The man in white spoke calmly, regaining his composure.

The young programmer suddenly felt as if a hole just opened under him, swalling him into an abyss of infinite darkness, with no hope of escape. He let his hands drop from the table and lowered his gaze, feeling completely miserable.

"B-But… I…"

The words had left him. There was nothing more he could say, nothing would convince this man of his innocence… He was going to be found guilty… And would never see his fiancée again.

"Cabanela, got a minute? The chief wants to see you about your report." an officer called from outside the room, but Yomiel didn't care about anything anymore. His life, his plans for the future were all over.

"Got it. I'll be right there. …you stay right here and be a good boooy, now." Cabanela said before walking out of the room, leaving the man in red alone in that dark, empty place. As soon as he detective got out, Yomiel burst into tears of despair, thinking about his beloved Sissel.

"S-Sissel, I-I'm sorry!" he sobbed, not caring if anyone was there to listen to his desperate cries. What would happen to Sissel now that she wouldn't have him around anymore? She was already in a fragile state after losing her father, so if he was condemmed, she would be all alone… No, he didn't even want to think about it! He couldn't let this happen! He had to do something to escape from that situation, for her sake… She needed him and he wouldn't let anything nor anyone get in the way of their happiness.

In a state of panic, Yomiel desperatly looked around the room for something, anything that could help him when suddenly… His eyes spotted a gun left in the interrogation room's table… That odd detective had left it behind when he left the room… And then finally, Yomiel saw a light of hope rising inside of him, even though he knew that what he was about to do was insane and completely crazy… But he had to try… For Sissel…

"I'll come back for you, Sissel… I promisse…"

He whispered to himself before he grabbed the gun and desperately ran away from the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been a year since I don't post another GT fanfic but the lack of feedback really upsets me sometimes... But I decided to post this one here anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me to write more and publish more stories.**


End file.
